Comercial
by Muusikat
Summary: Mientras corría, lo único que tenia en su cabeza fue la sonrisa que Arthur le regalara en la mañana de aquel día despidiéndose sin razón. FrUk - AU Regreso inesperado ! Viva Uk!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes son ****a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nota: ** corta historia inspirada por una torrencial lluvia, la pareja principal es FrUk, pero por cosas del destino y no mías terminó siendo algo UsUk.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, arboles fantasma, etc.

* * *

_Levi_

El frio de esa tarde resultaba devastador y agonizante, las calles empapadas por la torrencial lluvia formaban canales de agua oscura; la neblina se hacia cada vez mas espesa haciendo imposible ver a través de ella, creando así , un crepúsculo sombrío, boscoso y helado; eran casi las cinco o seis de la tarde. Una especie de hálito fantasmal se extendía por las calles, congelándolas, la atmósfera mortecina brillaba únicamente por su ausencia de vida, un ambiente impuro.

El clima no iba cambiar, por la noche helaría.

Sobre un puente, un muchacho joven se apoyaba en la barandilla mirando hacia abajo, que era donde se encontraba el río, el cual estaba a aproximadamente veinte a veinticinco metro de él. A pesar del inmenso frío que obligaba a todos a apresurar el paso, el muchacho había optado, por esa enorme pausa poco menos que veraniega. Su inmovilidad podía dar a entender que esperaba a alguien, pero en realidad se hallaba fuera de la baranda como si pretendiera en cualquier momento saltar al vació e impactar con las frías y peligrosas aguas del rió como lo hicieron muchos antes que él. La ropa del joven confería a su silueta un aspecto frágil pero rígido, como una estatua. De vez en cuando, golpeaba con un pie al puente o se llevaba el mango de su suéter a la cara.

Alfred se puso en marcha tras comentar a su hermano gemelo, Mathew, que saldría y que no le esperaran para la cena. El frio empezaba a mordisquear su rostro de una manera tortuosa, además de infiltrarse en su ropa de una manera rápida. Echó a correr en medio de las calles empapadas, al hacerlo, no le importó que su ropa se manchase con el agua sucia cuando al pisar algunos charco de la cera le salpicara; dejando atrás muchas cuadras, avanzó hacia los árboles que crecían junto a los límites del parque. A esas horas, el tráfico seria muy intenso, los autos pasaban sin descanso alguno, pero en medio de esa lluvia torrencial lo único que hizo acto de presencia fue el alumbrado público.

Lejos, en el extremo de la calles, el crepúsculo hacia que los arboles del parque pareciesen situados a una distancia falsa; así, contra el cielo, parecían siluetas fantasmagóricas.

Mientras corría, lo único que tenia en su cabeza fue la sonrisa que Arthur le regalara en la mañana de aquel día despidiéndose sin razón.

Arthur había sido quien desde el principio había ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos, nunca nadie lo había fascinado tanto como Arthur, desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez quedo atónito, seria algo así como amor a primera vista, cosa que a un principio no quería reconocer y que luego mas tarde confirmaría al apreciar mas detalladamente su actitud para con el. Hasta ahora no se lo podía creer, nunca creyó enamorarse de esa manera, simplemente todo de él le gustaba, su porte, su manera de ser, su incorregible acento británico, su cabello, su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos, sus ojos, todo de el lo tenia como idiota, palabra calificativa para… todo el mundo, según Arthur. Sin embargo no podía imaginarse una vida sin el, eso nunca, antes muerto…

De pronto, como lo que no ocurría con el clima, su mente se despejó en un instante, eso era! , el nunca se imaginaria una vida sin él. Inmediatamente, como si hubiera sido impactado por un rayo, cambió radicalmente la dirección en la que corría. Esta vez apuro su paso con destino al puente.

Francis había sido uno de los pocos verdaderos amigos que Arthur tenía.

Francis lo había sido.

No fue hasta el mes pasado en que Arthur y Francis habían empezado a salir juntos como enamorados, y si que lo estaban , durante esos efímeros días, se le podía ver a Arthur sonreír como nunca antes lo habrían visto, mientras que Francis dejo de ser el petulante chico fastidioso. A pesar de eso podía sentirse alegre por Arthur, con tal de que sea feliz, a pesar de lo obvio que resultaba el tener celos y envidia hacia el francés que Arthur tenia por novio, aunque trataba de alejar esos pensamientos con un "tranquilízate Alfred, un día Arthur se dará cuenta de lo grandioso que eres y dejara a ese francesito… "

Tal vez ya no estuviesen juntos, pero Alfred nunca lo hubiera querido de esa manera. O tal vez hubiera preferido cualquier opción que no incluía a un Francis con sus entrañas destrozadas y a un Arthur con su corazón también arrollado, por el mismo accidente.

Francis había sido el gran amor de Arthur.

Sin mas cavilaciones que esas, aumento la velocidad de su paso. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta estática de Arthur, se hallaba a unos aproximadamente 20 metros de el, sin embargo pudo fijarse con horror que Arthur se encontraba fuera de la barandilla, un paso en falso y…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió lo mejor que le permitían sus piernas y vaya que de eso si dependía su vida, lo que vio al llegar fue espeluznante, ya casi a dos metros de el mismo, pudo ver como las manos de Arthur, las mismas que lo mantenían aun en el puente, se desprendían lentamente del frio metal de la barandilla.

El grito ahogado por parte de Alfred ocurrió como en cámara lenta, casi en el aire Arthur a duras penas pudo girar su cabeza para así encontrarse con un par de pozos rebosantes de cielo o de mar, no era eso lo que importaba , pero aun así logro descifrar el mensaje mudo que solo pudo leer en los labios del chico de los ojos cielo.

Please don´t die!

Eso último fue lo único que pudo ver en medio de su trance gravitatorio en el que era envuelto y arrastrado sin poder evitarlo de todos modos.

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, violentamente, el tiempo pareció retomar su curso normal

Y Alfred no pudo sino actuar a ese mismo ritmo. Ahora la situación mejoraba aunque podía decaer, con un brazo tenia a Arthur agarrado por su cintura, inconsciente, mientras que con su otro brazo se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas de la baranda. En esa situación, su corazón latía a mil por hora creía que en cualquier momento su corazón reventaría, lo único que lo mantenía a salvo a Arthur y a el era su , por ahora, su inquebrantable voluntad, la cual sentía que poco a poco se estaba consumiendo por el peso de ambos.

Su fuerza cedía, y aunque el no se dejaba ganar, la gravedad pudo mas que él, viendo con horror como su mano lentamente dejaba la baranda, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos

I love you , Arthur

De pronto sintió como una mano lo sujetó con absoluta firmeza a la realidad, y lo ayudo a incorporarse hacia el pasamanos de la baranda, Alfred nunca se fijo en el tipo que los ayudo, ni aun cuando ya se encontraba a salvo en la cera del puente aun con Arthur en brazos, sin embargo una vez que quiso dar las gracias a su salvador, no había nadie alrededor , lo único que pudo escuchar fue "Gracias Francis" de un inconsciente Arthur. Dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo ahora límpido de nubes de tormentas pasadas

-Gracias Francis

-Cuida de Arthur por mí

-Lo haré

* * *

Fin


End file.
